Wimbledon (film)
| runtime = 98 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $31 million | gross = $41,512,007 }} Wimbledon is a 2004 British romantic comedy film directed by Richard Loncraine. The film stars Paul Bettany as a washed-up tennis pro and Kirsten Dunst as an up-and-coming tennis star. Plot Peter Colt, a British professional tennis player in his thirties whose ranking has slipped from 11th to 119th in the world, has never really had to fight for anything, as his wealthy family allowed him to easily pursue his tennis ambitions. Though he earns a wildcard spot to the Wimbledon tournament, he feels it's time to admit he's getting too old to compete with fitter up-and-coming younger players and intends, after this last Wimbledon, to take a job with a prestigious tennis club. As Wimbledon begins, he bumps into Lizzie Bradbury, the American rising star of female tennis. They fall in love and her interest in him changes his entire perception, even giving him the strength to win again. As their love grows, Peter's game becomes better and better. Lizzie's overprotective father-manager Dennis Bradbury is determined to nip their relationship in the bud, believing it detrimental to her career. One day, Dennis comes to Peter’s old flat and yells at him for spoiling his daughter's game. She overhears this and decides to leave him and focus on her game. The night before their semi-final matches, Peter sneaks into Lizzie’s hotel room and persuades her to have sex. The next day, he performs quite well and wins in straight sets but Lizzie loses. Lizzie angrily breaks up with Peter, saying his selfishness made her lose, and decides to immediately return to the U.S. to train. Peter has to play the final match against Jake Hammond, an arrogant American star, but finds himself outclassed. At the airport, Lizzie watches an interview on TV in which Peter apologizes and declares his love for her. She returns to Wimbledon. As Lizzie reaches the stadium, Peter has lost two sets and is behind in the third. When the game is suspended due to rain, Lizzie appears in the dressing room and forgives him. She tells him the secret of Jake’s tricky serves and Peter recovers to win the title (3–6, 2–6, 6–4, 7–6(6), 6–4). He and Lizzie get married, and with his support, Lizzie goes on to win the U.S. Open and Wimbledon twice, ultimately achieving her dreams. In the last scene, Peter is with their youngest child, a boy, watching Lizzie and their eldest child, a girl, playing tennis together on a neighborhood court in New York City. Cast * Paul Bettany as Peter Colt * Kirsten Dunst as Lizzie Bradbury * Sam Neill as Dennis Bradbury * James McAvoy as Carl Colt * Bernard Hill as Edward Colt * Eleanor Bron as Augusta Colt * Celia Imrie as Mrs Kenwood * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Dieter Prohl * Austin Nichols as Jake Hammond * Kirsten Taylor Montjoy Hunter as Elizabeth Hammond * Jon Favreau as Ron Roth * Jonathan Timmins as the Ballboy * Robert Lindsay as Ian Frazier * Martin Wimbush as Court Official *Cecilia Dazzi as Billi Clementi ;Real tennis professionals on set * Dominic Inglot as Paul Bettany's tennis double * Vikas Punna as Ajay Bhatt * Beti Sekulovski as Lizzie's first opponent * Murphy Jensen as Ivan Dragomir * Alun Jones as Tom Cavendish * Rebecca Dandeniya as Arliyia Rupesinghe * John McEnroe as Himself/Commentator * Chris Evert as Herself/Commentator * Mary Carillo as Herself/Commentator * John Barrett as Himself/Commentator * Pat Cash was the tennis adviser on set and trained the actors. Production The actors served with real tennis balls. All others were added digitally to make it appear like they were serving. The film used locally-recruited Wimbledon residents as extras. In the original script Lizzie steps nude out of the shower upon meeting Peter. Actress Kirsten Dunst filmed the initial meeting scene nude, but before the film's release she persuaded director Richard Loncraine to edit the scene so her nudity was removed. The result is a strange cut first showing Dunst behind the glass shower door, then suddenly cutting to a shoulders-up view of her standing outside the glass door. The film is dedicated to Mark McCormack, founder of International Management Group, a management firm for high level athletes, who died on 16 May 2003. Filming locations Some scenes were filmed during the Championships in 2003 between matches. It is the only time in the history of the tournament that this has been allowed. Some of the grass court scenes with Paul Bettany were filmed at the Stoke Park Country Club, home of The Boodles Challenge. London Zoo's entrance was used for the entrance to Wimbledon. The beachfront scenes were filmed on location in Brighton. Reception Wimbledon received generally positive reviews, with a 60% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 144 reviews. It received "average" of "mixed" reviews from Metacritic, which was a 59-point rating out of 100. The New York Times review stated that Wimbledon was a "much more conventional film," but with "cleverer-than-average dialogue and sharply drawn subsidiary characters". In Michael Charlotte's film review for Empire, he gave the film three out of five stars, saying that, "In tennis parlance, this fires off more moonballs to stay in play than outright winning shots. But Bettany is charming, and thankfully he and Dunst are appealing together". Roger Ebert gave the film a positive review. "'Wimbledon' is a well-behaved movie about nice people who have good things happen to them. That's kind of startling, in a world where movie characters, especially in sports movies, occupy the edge of human experience. What a surprise to hear conversation instead of dialogue, and to realize that the villain may actually be right some of the time". He ultimately gave the movie three out of four stars. Box office The film opened at number 4, making US$7.1 million in its opening weekend at the North American box office. Soundtrack The film's digital soundtrack uses the "Surround EX" format, the same track format used for the Star Wars prequels and ''The Lord of the Rings'' film trilogy. The song that plays in the trailer of the film is "Everlasting Love" by U2. References External links * * * Category:2004 films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:2000s romantic comedy films Category:British romantic comedy films Category:British sports films Category:Films set in London Category:Films shot in England Category:Sports comedy films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Tennis films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Working Title Films films Category:Films set in Brighton Category:Films directed by Richard Loncraine Category:The Championships, Wimbledon Category:Films produced by Eric Fellner Category:Films produced by Tim Bevan